Caught
by Jingle bella
Summary: What happens when there comes a bigh misunderstanding.  Jessica and Lauren have creative minds and spin something totally out of proportion!  Slightly scandalous but totally appropriate, REVIEW PLEASE.  hearts hearts hearts
1. oopsies

**This one's slightly more scandalous but funny.**

**Disclaimer: Is Mike dead? Then I clearly don't own twilight.**

_Wake up love_, a whisper came from next to me, reddish light glowing through my closed eyelids. I opened my eyelids and felt a swirl of relief to see an angel, my angel holding me in his arms. I pretended to be angry "Do I have to go to school?" He chuckled quietly to himself and then brushed his lips against the top of my head

"Do you really think I would let you skip?" Edward whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I groaned, knowing that Edward was obsessed with me getting a full human experience of highschool. It was sickening, the petty dramas of human teenagers meant nothing to me.

"okay, okay…", I got up to take a shower…

The volvo slowly pulled up to the front of the green clad school. Many teenagers surrounded the school, gossiping in little clusters; I hung out with the vampires, that was so much cooler. Just then Jessica and her 'clique' walked up to me.

"So I'm having a party tomorrow night", her eyes darted from me to Edward, "and I was just wondering if you want to come, you could even bring Edward"; Her sly smile told me she wouldn't care less if I was there, just as long as Edward was.

"N—", I began to say, only to be cut off by Edward answering "yes, we'll be there". My stomach began to drop; as soon as Jessica left, I hurriedly turned my pleading eyes on Edward. "shhh, this is the perfect human experience, and I'll be right there with you". At the thought of him with me together, my day brightened exponentially.

In calculus, the only class I didn't have with Edward, I was staring absentmindedly out the window when I was interrupted by a "Bella? Bella?", Jessica was looking at me as if I was supposed to be saying something. "sure sure", I mumbled, hoping that was answering the question. She just sighed with relief and then started rambling on about how she was running out of clothes.

As soon as the bell rang, I almost sprinted out of the classroom, stumbling over my feet. There, leaning against the lockers in all his glory, was Edward. He looked gorgeous and absolutely glowed, he walked over, my legs unable to move.

He kissed me, gently but lasting long, for about a full three minutes we continued until we heard an "ahem". I spun around to see that we were blocking the exit and a whole group of people were just watching us more or less make out.

"We're gonna be late for class", Lauren continued as she spun on her heel and strutted down the hall. Edward was just shaking with laughter.

After I told Charlie I was wiped out and that I wanted to get early to bed, I ran up into my room and laid on the bed next to Edward. He slid me under the covers and tucked me into the crook of his arm, "I love you" I whispered, he didn't answer, he just turned us both on our sides and kissed me passionately, perhaps breaking a few boundaries.

I pressed myself against him, both of us under the thick quilt, our kiss growing deeper.

Then a gasp came from the door way, and both Edward's and my own head whipped around. Jessica and Lauren, stood at my door, their mouths gaping wide.

**A/N: sorry, a cruel cliffhanger.. oh and by the way, what bella didn't hear was jessica telling her that she and lauren needed to borrow some different clothes and that they'd be there at 9. **

**If you want another chapter, you're going to have review, please!!! O and I'm busy with school so I won't be able to write all the time... so sorry if I don't write a ton!!!**

**hearts,  
Jingle bella**


	2. gossip

**ok so I haven't updated in a really really long time... no I'm not dead, just busy... really really busy**

**so i'm gonna update but I'm hoping to get more reviews.. (hinthint) **

**heats,**

**jing**

**Disclaimer: Twillight is owned by the great and all powerful, Stephenie Meyer (that is where we all bow down at her feet...)**

BPOV

_oooo shoot, this is not what it looks like... _I cleared my throat, and looked at Edward. He looked slightly amused, his topaz eyes dancing. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, shifting under the blanket. Their mouths were still frozen wide in shock.

"ummm... it's not really what it looks like... where's Charlie?" I questioned, trying to get off of the topic of me and edward, although they weren't really talking.

"He's... um.. he said he was called on an emergeancy down at the station, he left when we got here", Jessica was still staring but at least she was talking...

Then, with that, they shot out of my bedroom, cell phones at the ready to spread the news that Edward and Bella were sleeping together.

EPOV

the next morning, after I had finally gotten Bella to calm down enough to sleep, we trudged off to school. I actually almost enjoyed the scandal, Bella's skin was a delicious crimson the whole time Jessica and Lauren were there. She was so beautiful.

When I parked the volvo in the front parking lot, I could already hear the buzz of gossip, clouding all the minds infected by Jessica and Lauren's vicious rumors. Some people's thought were surprised, while others seemed to think this was only what was to be expected.

_I heard Jessica say that she caught them actually in the middle of it while Charlie was out; I always thought Bella was more innocent then that but then again... It's EDWARD. He's so hot..._ That was more or less the drift of all the girls' thoughts.

_... Can't believe Edward had the nerve... Bella likes me anyways... probably trying to make me jealous... hard to get... I wonder what Bella is like in bed? She is the sexiest girl I've ever seen... _Ugh... Mike newton's thoughts were just wrong... Here he was walking towards us now...

BPOV

Edward seemed immersed in thoughts around us when he shot a glare at Mike, aproaching us slowly. He gave me an up-down, it made me slightly self concious. Edward immediately tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. It felt like a minute passed before Edward let me go, my head still spinning from the sweetness that seemed to cling to his breath.  
"So I heard from Jessica... Did you at least use protection, because I don't know if a bikini will suit you once you have stretch marks..." _Oh no he didn't..._ I felt my face blush a deep red. I just turned on my heel and just walked away.

EPOV  
I followed bella as she strutted away from Mike, ignoring the urge to snap his neck as he watched her walk.

then a more mature thought hit me

_... Edward and Bella?.. or is this just a rumor, maybe we should assign them some counseling... and there they are now, I'll go inform them..._ uh oh.. I'm pretty sure that was the principal...

I quickly whipped around just in time to see the Principal start striding towards us.   
"Brace yourself", I whispered to my angel, she then spotted the Principal and her heart picked up at double-time, her deep brown eyes growing wide.

BPOV  
The Principal walked towards us then, eyeing us carefully, he announced "Every afternoon, you will attend counseling, is that clear?" I just nodded and then looked down, guessing what he must have heard. Damn gossip.

**YAY, this is fun, okay so REVIEW if you want another chapter!! **

**hearts,**

**jingle bella**

**:D**


	3. the meeting

Okay, so first I have to say some stuff, I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time and I do have personal reasons that I'd rather not post up for everyone to read, if you really want to know you can PM or something…

**Okay, so first I have to say some stuff, I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time and I do have personal reasons that I'd rather not post up for everyone to read, if you really want to know you can PM or something…**

**Secondly, a few people who reviewed said that no one would be given counseling for a little sex, but you have to remember that Jessica and Lauren have been exaggerating and you know how some things just grow….**

**and now here is the chapter…**

BPOV

We entered the counseling office, slightly confused about the reason, although we had a feeling we knew who is to blame…

I cringed into edward's side as we sat down, the counselor looked us over with a raised eyebrow.

"Both of your grades are near perfect, even if attendance isn't very flawless… there's not a comment about behavioral issues… so why is it that you seem to be sex fiends who are horny enough to have intercourse chained to a wall and encased in…. black vinyl is it??"

The counselors remark immediately dyed my face a strawberry red…

"no this is all a misunderstanding—" I tried to explain it but was interrupted.

"I highly doubt it, there has been two witnesses who even say that on school property, you have been… indecent", the counselor shot a stern look at both of us. "But anyways, since this problem needs to be strictly dealt with, I've fixed your schedules so that your original classes are separated".

My stomach started dropping… I was going to kill Jessica and Lauren….

EPOV

Jessica and lauren's minds clearly went to town with juicy gossip because the picture forming in the counselor's head involved no clothes and intricate arching of entwined limbs. I would've laughed, if not there had been so many harsh consequences… I felt a growl start in my chest after the news of our new schedules…

BPOV

When we walked out of the counselor's office, there was hushed whispers and disguised giggles… I think I might've died…


End file.
